Guardian Angel
by drowning.butterfly
Summary: Raphael and Michael are sent to Earth to bring back a reincarnation to heaven, but they have to kill her and Lucifer gets in the way! OoOo PLease give me a review! I have finally finished. Yay!
1. Guardian Angel Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Angel Sanctuary characters, all rights reserved to Kaori Yuki.  
  
Author's Note : There is some adult language in this fic. Don't let that stop you from reading it   
though.  
I might have really tried on this, I'm not quite sure because I'm sick and have drugs coursing  
through my body.  
Now I know how Katou feels................Unnngghhhh.............  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mitsukai rubbed off the fog that had built up on her glasses. It had been raining for a couple  
days now, on and off. She hadn't had a very good week. Every day became a different migraine.  
After her parents died, she was used to the headaches so often though.  
"Another foster home," she thought glaring at the interesting stores that passed by from the car  
window.  
She pulled back a strand a stray hair and placed it behind her ear. The car slowly haulted and  
Mitsukai grumbled.  
She sighed inwardly and opened the door, stepping into a puddle of water she examined her new  
home.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mika-chan!" Michael fell off from his bed.   
"Dammit Raphael! Don't call me Mika-chan!" Raphael smiled. He was starting to gain even more  
pleasure from pushing him off his bed and calling him Mika-chan.  
"Sorry Mika-chan, but duty calls," he said and sat down on the bed. Michael grumbled. He could only  
wait to hear what THIS one was. He managed a smile though as he thought of all the ways to   
get back at Raphael for pushing him off the bed again.  
"Nani?" He asked in an annoyed tone.  
"Another stupid reincarnation. That seems to be all that happens around here. Angel dies,   
High Council wants him back, angel gets reincarnated and we go find him."  
Michael stood up from his place on the ground.  
"Whatever."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Welcome to our home Mitsukai," announced Mrs.Takai, apparently her new foster parent.  
"Arigatou........"she managed and looked around. The place seemed spotless. Compared to all the  
other living arrangements, this was probably the most classy. No dust, clean furniture, food and  
good hospitality.  
"I'll lead you to your new room. My husband will be home soon. I'm sorry he couldn't be here right  
now."  
Mitsukai nodded as Mrs.Takai led the way.  
Her room already had a nice bed with good covers and furniture set around it. A bureau was   
on the left side of the room a mirror next to it, farther along was the bed and on the right side  
there was a closet.  
"Make yourself at home. I'll get your bags dear."  
"Dear," Mitsukai thought.   
"She called me 'dear' and she doesn't know me." It could have just been something blurted out.   
A habit maybe   
that she uses but she liked to think that it didn't mean that little.   
The door burst open.  
"Konnichiwa!" A man's voice. It couldn't have been Mr.Takai. Sounded too young.  
"Futoji! Don't open the door so hard! Your new sister is finally here!" Mrs.Takai announced.  
Mitsukai leaned out of the doorframe, just enough to see, but not enough for them to see her.  
'Futoji' apparently didn't look too happy.  
"Oh..." He said and dropped his bag on the couch. Mrs. Takai gave him a grim look.  
"Oh? 'Oh' is all you say? Go in there and say 'hi' to her. Her name is Mitsukai Yamamoto and shes  
in the guest room."  
Futoji raised an eyebrow.  
"Mitsukai Yamamoto? Sounds like a brand name."  
"Futoji!"  
"Gomen-nasai!" Futoji quickly exited the room and started for Mitsukai. She darted her head inside  
and sat down on the bed.  
"Konnichiwa." He said as he entered. Mitsukai looked up at him. Definately not the most handsome   
boy shes seen, but fairly good-looking. He had small glasses a thin face and pale and his body  
wasn't well worked outbut he was naturally thin.  
"Konnichiwa." She said nodding her head. Futoji gave her a quick glance before extending his arm  
out to her.  
"Futoji Takai." Mitsukai gazed at his hand a while before accepting it.  
"Mitsukai Yamamoto."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I guess I was wrong about this mission," announced Raphael. Michael looked up.   
"Nani?"  
"It seems that the person we're looking for is a reincarnation of a demon." Michael laughed.  
"Why would they want us to find a demon?" He asked. Raphael wasn't amused.  
"This 'demon' used to be an angel. Seems she was special to a traitor in heaven."  
"Name?"  
"Kinshi, The angel Kinshi had ties with Lucifer. Apparently he used his lover as a sacrifice when he  
screwed up and got caught."  
"Lucifer............,"Michael thought.  
"Dammit...........,"  
Raphael walked over to a wall and leaned on it.  
"He blamed everything on her and she was banished from heaven. While she was in hell, Kinshi  
and Lucifer were  
planning to overthrow heaven, but when the time came, Lucifer killed Kinshi and he never  
came back."  
Micael groaned at the long story.  
" Aren't you going to ask what happened to the girl?" Raphael asked and Michael groaned again.  
"What happened to the girl?" He asked. Raphael smiled before starting.  
"She sorrowed Kinshi and put a curse on herself so everyone she loved could die. Then she   
wouldn't have to grieve over Kinshi's death, then she killed herself."  
"Beautiful. It shouldn't be that hard to find her and bring her back here." Michael said and got  
ready to leave heaven.  
"Well not really. If Lucifer is there when she dies, then she becomes a demon again. So either we kill  
her before Lucifer is on  
Earth, or wait until Lucifer comes around and then take her up."  
" Not a very hard decision."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author Note : "Well! How do you like that for the first chapter? I'm not sure if all of the story comes  
together, but you can pretty much see where I was getting at right? Please review so I can get  
enough courage to write another chapter!" 


	2. Guardian Angel Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Angel Sanctuary characters, all rights reserved to Kaori Yuki.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Okaa-san! I'm telling you I remember this Mitsukai Yamamoto. " Futoji pleaded.  
"That's just nonsense Futoji stop it!"  
"But it's true! Ask the social security people. She kills all of her foster parents.........  
and foster brothers......"  
"Futoji!"  
"Nani?! It's true!" Mrs.Takai didn't seem to believe him. Futoji hung his shoulders in defeat.   
"Hai, Hai, you're right, just don't blame me when your dead..."  
"Futoji!" Futoji laughed a bit and walked out of the room to fix a snack.  
"I heard you." Futoji looked up, shocked to see Mitsukai standing at the door frame with a narrow  
look on her face.  
"Oh........i-is i-t......um," Futoji stuttered as Mitsukai grew closer to the counter.  
"True?" She finished for him and he nodded his head, backing a little away from the counter now.  
"No." Futoji let out a long sigh.  
"I made someone else kill them."  
"NANI?!"  
"Just kidding!" He let out another sigh of relief.  
"Jesus......."  
"No, not Jesus, God. God put that curse on me. I didn't kill them, but they certainly did die."  
"Let me guess, just kidding?"  
"No." Mitsukai shifted her position and laid her elbows on the counter and head on her hands as   
Futoji shrugged a bit.  
"They all died some way or another. Car accidents, murders, fires."  
"*Gulp* Ummm----,"  
"I didn't want them to die. Don't start spreading more nasty things about me! Telling Mrs.Takai was  
bad enough! She's probably going to loathe me now!"  
"Uhhhh, w-wait, M-m----------" Mitsuaki got up and stomped over to the entrance of the room  
before stopping and turning her head over to Futoji.  
"Get a good rest. School is tomarrow."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Well, well, well, I guess we should get going to school soon. Gee Mika-chan, let me see you come   
out of the bathroom with your cute new school outfit." Raphael seemed more than amused.  
"Shut up Raphael!" Michael screamed from inside the bathroom. Slowly he stepped out and soon  
the rented apartment was filled with laughter.  
"Shut up Raphael! I'll kick your ass I swear-------" Before Michael could throw a punch, Raphael  
held his hands out.  
"Sorry Mika-chan. You win. Let's just get to school so we can find this girl."  
Michael crossed his arms and walked out the door, leaving Raphael behind smirking behind   
his back.  
"Hey wait up!"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Mitsukai, hurry up and get ready! You're going to be late for school!" Yelled Mrs.Takai laying down  
a bowl of cereal for her.  
Mitsukai soon came rushing down the stairs and pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail, adjusting  
her glasses as she sat down at the table.  
"You know Mitsukai, I think it's great that you don't have to change schools," Mitsukai nodded as  
Mrs.Takai poured her a glass of orange juice.  
"Well, I've got to get going," announced Futoji getting up from the table.  
"Hey wait! If you're walking you should wait for me!" Yelled Mitsukai grabbing her bag and   
catching up with Futoji.  
"Ummmmmmmm, don't you think it will be kind of strange when people see us walking together?"  
He asked.  
Mitsukai gave him a nasty look.  
"Don't you think it's mean to neglect your new sister?" Futoji narrowed his eyes and sighed.  
"You win, lets go." Futoji opened the door and walked out with Mitsukai.  
"I hope you don't feel intimated by me," Mitsukai said and Futoji's face turned red.  
"W-why w-w-would you say th-that?"  
"You think you're going to die ne?" Futoji stopped and glared at her as she kept on walking.  
"Hai....." he said. Mitsukai stopped and looked back. Slowly she nodded her head and continued  
walking. Futoji ran to catch back up with her.  
"It's not you! I mean.......well I don't----"  
"I know what you mean. I don't blame you for being scared."  
The walk was silent until they reached the school.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"So how are we going to find her?" asked Michael pushing his hands down his pockets and kept  
his pace with Raphael.  
"Well, it shouldn't be that hard, her name now is Mitsukai, how many Mitsukais' could there be?"   
Michael didn't seem to buy it.  
"Come on Mika-chan, lighten up a bit. Enjoy your stay at Earth and check out all the high   
school chicks we can score," Michael grunted as Raphael led his gaze up and down a group of  
walking girls and they giggled.  
Before Michael could call Raphael an asshole some people started to yell.  
"Oi Futoji! I don't think you have much longer to live!"  
"Hai Futoji, Mitsukai's a witch you know, you should leave your home!"  
Raphael raised an eyebrow.  
"Mitsukai?" Michael smiled and they both followed the crowd. There were three men  
and a girl. The girl had  
her fists clenched.  
"Come on guys, don't be so hard on her."  
"Futoji, don't go getting soft on your new sister. Get to close and she'll kill you with her witchcraft!"   
The guy who said this started to laugh.  
"Arrrgghh!" The girl threw a punch and hit the guy straight in the nose.  
"I don't use witchcraft! Futoji, gomen-nasai. I'll go to class." She walked off and stopped in front of  
Michael and Raphiel.  
"Excuse me," she said. Raphael grinned.  
"What's your first class?" He asked and Mitsukai looked up at him with fury.  
"Nani?"  
"We'll walk you there," He offered.   
" No thank you. I have to go to class." She pushed Raphael out of the way and walked on alone.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note : Another Chapter! Whip did dee do! 


	3. Guardian Angel Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Angel Sanctuary characters, all rights reserved to Kaori Yuki.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mitsukai sat alone at lunch slowly eating her food and savoring each bite before she had to  
go to her next class.  
"Hey, can we sit here?" Mitsukai looked up suprised that someone would ask. The two people   
that wouldn't move over.  
"No." She replied.  
They both set themselves down anyway.  
"With an attitude like that, no wonder no one wants to sit with you." Mitsukai scowled and he  
extended an arm.  
"I'm Raphael. And this is Michael," He introduced them pointing. 'Michael' apparently didn't  
appear amused and crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled something Mitsukai  
couldn't understand.  
"What's up your ass?" She asked directing towards Michael. He looked up with a sour face.  
"Nani?"  
"What's wrong with you. You don't have to sit here." Michael got up and threw his clenched fist  
at Mitsukai but stopped before hitting her. She seemed shocked and Michael smiled at her  
reaction.  
"Manners," He said and tapped her face with his fist. Mitsukai became enraged.  
"What is your sudden interest in me? Why don't you go away? Haven't you heard? I use withcraft!  
I'll kill you if you stay by me too long!"   
"No wonder your sorry ass doesn't have friends," Michael said and Mitsukai threw herself at him.  
"Jackass!" She yelled and punched him in the face. Before she could throw another blow, a   
sharp pain hit her in the stomach. Michael kicked her and slowly slipped her off of him onto  
the ground.  
"Get up and then I'll kick one more time, twat," he announced.  
"Mika-chan!"   
"Don't call me Mika-chan!" Mitsukai started to laugh on the ground still holding her stomach.  
"Grrrrr! What's so funny?!" Yelled Michael shaking a fist.  
"Mika-chan?" Michael became infuriated and started to go at her again before Raphael held him  
back.  
"Michael, stop this. Mitsukai, truly sorry. We can meet later after school. Over at the volleyball field."  
Raphael stepped back and led Michael away from Mitsukai who was still holding her stomach.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Oi, Mitsukai!" Futoji yelled running towards her on the volleyball field. Mitsukai gave him a bad look  
and looked away from him.  
"That's the only look I get from you. I'm sorry Mitsukai. Truly sorry." He pleaded putting his hands  
together and shaking them.  
"Go away Futoji." He frowned.  
"How could I make it up to you?" He asked.  
"Stay close to me," she replied. Futoji gave her a shocked look.  
"Nani?"  
"You'll die faster." He groaned.  
"Mitsukai------"  
"Shut up here they come." Futoji followed her gaze and saw two people coming towards them.  
"Bye, bye," she said and ran towards them.  
"Hey wait!" Futoji followed her until she reached them.  
"Konnichiwa Mitsukai." Said Raphael and Michael scowled again.  
"Konnichiwa....Mika-chan," Mitsukai said but didn't laugh.  
Michael held up a fist.  
"Nani?!"  
"Wait, before you punch me I want to say.........A-ar...Arigatou." Michael froze.  
"Nani? What did I do?"  
"You were right. Gomen-nasai. I do need manners. You knocked some sense into me I guess."  
"I kicked you in the stomach-------"  
"Yeah I know. Still, I'd like to learn something from you two, but I can't do it with a foster family,"   
Mitsukai's glare fell on Futoji. He frowned.  
"Mitsukai, please--"  
"I'll see you at home. Please tell Mrs.Takai I'm out with some friends." Futoji looked at her for a while  
before walking off.  
"What did you want me for?" Mitsukai asked looking back at Michael and Raphael.  
"Well ,we could discuss it over some ice-cream," Raphael said with a bright smile. Mitsukai smiled  
in return.  
"Sure."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note : Boy, I'm really bad at this aren't I? Sorry about that. Please R&R! 


	4. Guardian Angel Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Angel Sanctuary characters, all rights reserved to Kaori Yuki.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 4  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
"How long have people been calling you a witch?" Asked Raphael taking a spoonfull of his  
ice-cream. Michael had some interest in this new found mission. Raphael was acting gay,  
proabably because he wanted score before he went back to heaven, either way, he was  
playing a good role.  
"Since I went to Tokyo High School."  
"Why?"  
"Everyone I seem to care about dies. Family, friends, foster parents in paticular." Mitsukai jabbed  
her ice cream to emphasis on her words.  
"Is that how you got your manners?" Michael asked. Mitsukai didn't get angry this time.  
"I guess so. Speaking of which, you guys shouldn't get to close," she added. Raphael smiled  
and darted his hand on top of hers.  
"We won't die soon." Mitsukai gave him a look of disatisfaction and pulled her hand away. Michael  
started laughing at this gesture.  
"Oi, Raphael. She doesn't seem to be interested in you!" Raphael gave him a nasty look saying  
don't-ruin-the-chances-I've-got.  
"Mika-chan........." Mitsukai said keeping her gaze on him.  
"Don't call me that!"  
".........How do you think they would understand that I'm not a witch?" Michael gave her a   
suprised look.  
"Why are you asking me?"  
"Well, you suggested it." He smiled and held his chin, examining her.  
"Well your hair makes you look like one. Long and black. You could go gothic."  
"Hey!"  
"And those dorky glasses you have make your head look tiny."  
"Nani?!"  
"And you should get out of your school uniform more often, you look like a nun."  
"Arrrrgggghhh," Mitsukai seemed to be trying to keep her temper. Raphael quickly saw this and   
protested.  
"Mika-chan, you shouldn't be harsh on her. If she likes the way she looks then let it be."  
"Don't call me Mika-chan!" Michael was about to throw a punch at him when Raphael put his  
ice cream bowl on his face first.  
"Arrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Michael yelled and started to pout. Mitsukai giggled at him and  
set her spoon down. They both looked over at her.  
"Michael is that really the way you think of me?" Michael straightened his position and placed  
his hands on hs hips.  
"Hai." The table was quiet for a while until Mitsukai stood up.  
"I've got to get going. Mrs.Takai is probably worried about me anyway." Quickly she stood up  
from the table and left the ice cream parlor, starting for home.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Once Mitsukai got home, she quickly went for her room, avoiding contact with Futoji or any  
other of the Takai's.  
She sat her bag down and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was coming out of her pony  
tail and Michael was right. Her glasses did make her head look small.   
"Can I come in?" It was Futoji.   
"Hai." Futoji walked in and closed the door behind him.  
"Nani?" Mitsukai asked.  
"Gomen-nasai. I should have stood up for you back there. If you want me to make it up to you,  
we could go out to see a movie or something." Futoji sat down when he recieved a surprised  
look from Mitsukai. She smiled tenderly.  
"Arigatou Futoji, but maybe you could come with me somewhere else." Futoji met her gaze   
again.  
"Like where?" He asked.  
"The barbor."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note-"Not a very long chapter, i know, but still I hope it's good. Please give me some  
more reviews so I can get inspired to write!" 


	5. Guardian Angel Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Angel Sanctuary characters, all rights reserved to Kaori Yuki.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 5  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
"You play a good pansy when you want to," stated Michael teasing Raphael at the way he  
acted towards Mitsukai and he still didn't get some.  
"Shut up.........Mika-chan!"  
"Don't call me Mika-chan!"  
"What are you gonna do about short ass?!" Raphal yelled. Michael got infuriated and started  
to pound Raphael when he heard Mitsukai's voice. He looked up and saw that she was running  
over to him with Futoji, but.........she looked different. "She's......." Michael thought. "Nah."  
"Michael, Raphael!" She stopped when she was in front them. Slowly she turned around in a   
complete circle so they could examine her.  
Her glasses were off and she had cut her hair, it was now like a boy cut, but still feminine enough  
for a young woman. Her outfit was ragged but better than her school uniform. She had a pair  
of black leggings that fell a little under her knees and some cut-of jeans over them, on her  
upper body she had a long t-shirt with one of the sleeves cut of and a jersey reading '45' on it  
along with a piece of dark clothe on her arm to cover up to part that had been cut.  
"So, what do you think?" She asked. Michael stared at her for a moment.  
"Do I really have to kill her?" he thought.  
"She seems to be trying her best to impress us." While Michael was at a loss for words, Raphael  
thought this the perfect oppertunity to score some points. He smiled.  
"Mitsukai, you look beautiful!" He announced and grabbed her waist throwing her to the air  
and catching her before setting her down.  
"Arigatou Raphael. Well........Michael? Do you like it?" She seemed to tense up when she  
asked him. He glanced her over one more time and smiled.  
"Hai." Mitsukai frowned.  
"Hai?" Michael nodded and walked over to were Futoji was standing.  
"I don't think you guys have my brother yet." Futoji seemed to be surprised by the 'brother'' part.  
"Raphael, Michael, this is Futoji." She pointed to them as they exchanged hand shakes. Mitsukai  
seemed a little side-tracked.  
"Well, I just wanted to show you how I looked..and, ummm......get your approval, I'll go now, come  
on Futoji." Futoji nodded at them before catching back up with Mitsukai and walking home.  
"Ouch......."Raphael stated as he bit his knuckles. Michael looked up at him.  
"Nice," he stated and walked off. Raphael had to run to catch up with him.  
"Well maybe if you would have said something nice she would have stayed longer," he said.  
Michael pushed his hands down further in his pockets.  
"Don't get too attatched," he started, "We're supposed to kill her." Raphael nodded.  
"I'm gonna go get something to eat before going back to the apartment, want to come?"  
Raphael asked. Michael shaked his head and was left alone walking.  
Michael had almost gotten to the door of the apartment building when he heard someone.  
"Michael, Michael........." Quickly Michael jolted back.  
"Lucifer........" he announced to no one in particular. Lucifer smiled at his remembrance.  
"What's wrong little brother?" he asked.  
"Why are you here?!" Lucifer's smile faded.  
"You know why I'm here. The girl you have under your wing, Mitsukai." Michael backed away  
from him slowly so he wouldn't notice.  
"I understand the story, but why do you need her? She's just another demon to your army, you  
could spare one." Michael asked clenching his fists.  
" Not just any little demon. Kinshi's demon, Tsuiraku......."  
"Tsuiraku........." Michael repeated.  
"I may not have liked Kinshi very much, but his wife was hiding something from me. Right before  
we stormed heaven, she told me that Kinshi's spirit was doomed. Her own lover." Lucifer  
began to laugh at his manipulations.  
"You doomed her," said Michael.  
"Hai, but how bad is it really? You were going to kill her yourself weren't you?" Michael felt   
defeated. He tensed back up quickly.  
"You're not getting soft now are you?" he added.  
"Go. Away." Michael was restraining himself. He knew he would get his ass kicked if he were to  
fight him. Lucifer smiled and laughed a bit before walking off.  
"Don't kill her yet......." he said before disappearing in the shadows.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note : "Hmmm, I'm sorry if I confused any of you there. Tsuiraku actually means 'falling'  
in japanse though. Please R&R!" 


	6. Guardian Angel Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Angel Sanctuary characters, all rights reserved to Kaori Yuki.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Before I start, 'shugotenshi' means Guardian Angel for those of you who don't know.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 6  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Kinshi.........." Tsuiraku whispered to herself watching Kinshi as he walked along a short path  
in hell. She wanted to hug him. To tell him that she forgived him, but Lucifer wouldn't let her   
do that. Slowly she walked away from her hiding place.  
"Tsuiraku........." Quickly she turned around to meet Kinshi's gaze.  
"Kinshi!" She exclaimed and held him in an embrace. A fierce wind blew and Tsuiraku's hair  
flew. Kinshi was much taller than she, so he didn't have to move it. They stood there silently,  
holding on another.  
"Forgive me........" Kinshi spoke softly.  
"I must forgive you," Tsuiraku stated. "Shugotenshi............" Kinshi seemed alarmed at what  
she had just said.  
"I'm no angel, not anymore." Tsuiraku held him tighter.  
"You're my angel."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mitsukai woke up frightened. She had similar dreams before. She slowly placed her hand  
on her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever. Normal. Good. It was drizzling   
outside. She tilted her head and got a glance of her clock.  
"4:00.." She moaned groggily before getting out of bed and heading out.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Michael slowly closed the apartment door behind him so as not to wake Raphael.  
"It's too late now......." he thought.  
"We're not going to complete this mission." He strolled off to a nearby park. It was drizzling  
outside, not hard but it was cold and it made Michael's hair stick to his head.  
He stopped when he came to a water fountain. It was a little drenched, but not too bad, so  
he set himself down on it.  
"Michael........" He looked up to see Mitsukai.  
"Nani?" Her face looked worried, Michael noticed as she sat down beside him. Slowly she  
placed her hands on top of his. Michael was startled. Normally he wouldn't have let her do this,  
but there was something about her right now. Something wrong. Mitsukai broke the silence.  
"You never told me." Michael met her gaze.  
"Told you what?" She squeezed his hands harder and squinted her eyes.  
"What you thought of me now." Michael arched his back and stood up, leaving her looking down  
at her empty hands. He placed his own in his pockets.  
"I think........you're an angel....." Mitsukai looked up at him surprised. He knew. She knew. She smiled  
through tears that were coming out of her eyes and enveloped Michael in a tight embrace.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Futoji heard Mitsukai wailing from her room. Slowly he got out of bed and started for her room and  
opened the door.   
"Mitsukai?" No one was there. She ruffled the bed sheets to make sure before getting ready and  
heading out.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Raphael lay quietly in his bed with his hands behind his head and one of his legs dangling off the  
side. He heard Michael walk out but knew he needed to get some air. He would have to face  
his brother in this mission and if he got here before they killed a demon then they would fail  
miserably unless they led her up to heaven and fought him off.  
"Mitsukai really wants to live her life, " he thought to himself.  
"I wonder if shes found her Guardian Angel yet........."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note : " Yay! Another chapter! Please give me more reviews! Thanks for reading at least  
this far! Hopefully I can get the others chapters done and posted." 


	7. Guardian Angel Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Angel Sanctuary characters, all rights reserved to Kaori Yuki.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 7  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mitsukai tightened her grip on Michael's body. He hadn't returned the embrace but she   
didn't mind. He just kept looking forward.  
"I'm doomed, ne?" Mitsukai let out another sob and burried her head further in Michael's  
jacket.  
"Hai." She looked up at him.  
"You can be my........" She trailed off when Michael met her gaze.  
"Guardian Angel............" His eyes widened as she finished her sentence.  
"Your Guardian Angel."   
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Futoji walked a little faster. Since he left the house he was feeling a little irritable. Slowly, he  
took a path towards the park where the water fountain was, his grandfather used to take  
him there a lot when he was younger. He heard crying as he neared the fountain.  
"Mitsukai........" He thought and ran faster. He haulted almost falling over when he saw  
Mitsukai crying with Michael hugging her.  
"Shugotenshi......" He heard her whisper.   
Futoji was too intent on what he was seeing that he didn't notice footsteps behind him.  
"Oi." All of them looked back at the same time, seeing 5 people behind Futoji.  
"Futoji!" He looked back at her. Her eyes were still puffy from crying.  
"Mitsukai...." Michael stared at the new people as the one in front smiled and his skin started  
tearing apart.  
"Run!" Mitsukai and Futoji both looked at him.  
"Run, dammit, now!" They both took off with Michael behind them. The person in front's skin  
ripped apart and a long slender black and white tentacle came out and grabbed Futoji's foot.  
"Ahhh!" Futoji fell down on his back and slid across the ground toward the first person.  
"Futoji!" Mitsukai yelled as Michael grabbed her and tried to keep her running.  
"Don't look back!" Michael yelled tugging her harder. She wouldn't budge.  
"Arrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhh!" A black and white tentacle ripped into Futoji's back followed  
by many others.  
"Futoji!" Mitsukai yelled again and sobbed, giving in to Michael and running faster.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Raphael ran out of the house when he heard screaming coming from the park a couple of   
blocks away. He had had time to grab a knife on his way out. He didn't care how much he  
wanted to score. He had to complete this mission.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Michael led Mitsukai to a broken down warehouse a few blocks away from the park. She  
threw herself on the wall and put her hands up to her face.  
"I told you. You must watch yourself Shugotenshi! Futoji's dead and it's my fault!" She slid down  
to the floor and began to sob louder. Michael kneeled down to meet her gaze once more.  
"Tsuiraku?" She looked up at him with widened eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tsuiraku held on to her wound even as she got thrown to the ground. Her ears were bleeding  
and her stomach was cut.  
"Tsuiraku. You have doomed your love." Lucifer raised his sword.  
"Lucifer!" They both looked back to see an enraged Kinshi with a bloody sword and torn clothing.  
"Kinshi!" Tsuiraku attempted to get up but stopped when Lucifer turned to face Kinshi.  
"Kinshi. Don't let Tsuiraku make you soft. We storm heaven soon."   
He shook his head.  
"Tsuiraku!" Kinshi charged at Lucifer with his sword only to be slashed in two.  
"Kinshi......." Tsuiraku whispered as a pool of crimson hit her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mitsukai, don't doom yourself." They almost broke into another embrace as Raphael stormed in   
with a knife in his hand.  
"Michael now!"  
"Nani?! Raphael?" Mitsukai got up and stepped towards him. He gave her a look of pity and she  
nodded. Raphael held his knife up as Mitsukai dropped to her knees.  
"Raphael STOP!" Michael yelled hittting the knife from his hand.  
"Michael! Don't make us ruin this mission!" He yelled punching him in the gut.  
"He's here. We can't kill her!" Mitsukai windened her eyes at what she was hearing.  
"Shugotenshi......." she whispered and a tear fell from her face.  
"Mitsukai------"  
"You came to kill me?" Michael ran to her.  
"Not to doom your soul! We came to send you to heav----"  
"To heaven! The gates of heaven are closed for me!" She stood up and clenched her fists.  
"My Guardian Angel sends me to hell."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Guardian Angel Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Angel Sanctuary characters, all rights reserved to Kaori Yuki.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 8  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mitsukai fell on Michael and he almost tripped trying to catch her. Raphael stood there  
with his elbow out.  
"Why----"  
"We can't her trying to fight. It will waste time. We need to get back to the apartment."  
Michael nodded in agreement and they carried Mitsukai to the apartment building.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Futoji could feel his skin being ripped apart. It was painful, but he was grateful that Mitsukai  
had gotten away safely. Another tentacle jabbed into his rib and blood spattered from his  
new wound.  
"Tsuiraku....." He whispered as a stream of blood ran down from his eyes. He clenched his fist.  
"I'm waiting for you........"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Michael placed Mitsukai on his bed bed and covered her with some sheets that had fallen  
off. Raphael walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead.  
"She has a fever. It's not too bad, we should let her sleep though. I'll go get her a heating pad."  
Raphael walked off and left Michael alone. He pushed her short hair back from her face and  
wiped off some blood that had come out of her mouth. She moaned and Michael moved his  
hand away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tsuiraku touched her face and stared at her finger.   
"Kinshi....." Some more of his blood rained on her as Lucifer slashed him in the rib.  
"Kinshi!" she yelled and ran towards the limp body. She rolled him over and laid him on her lap.  
"Kinshi..........." He smiled at her.  
"I'll be waiting for you....." He said and closed his eyes. Lucifer smiled.  
"I doom you." Tsuiraku grabbed a dagger from Kinshi's dead body and sprang it up. She held  
her grip on it and said through clenched teeth, "I doom myself."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"No....." Mitsukai moaned as she woke up. Michael was sitting on a chair next to the bed she was  
in. He opened his eyes when he heard her voice.  
"Shugotenshi." He smiled and pushed another lock of hair from her face.  
"I'm here." She was sweating. It was extremely hot in the bed.  
"Hot....."  
"Shhhh." Michael said and removed the heating pad from under her.  
"You came to kill me?" Mitsukai asked and he nodded.  
"What stopped you?" Michael shrugged.  
"Unwanted party." he replied.  
"Futoji?" He shook his head.  
"My Kinshi."  
"Nani?"  
"My Kinshi." she repeated and pushed off some of the covers.  
"You're my Guardian Angel. You protected me."  
"I didn't protect you." He protested but Mitsukai shook her head.   
"Stay with me." Mitsukai wiped some sweat off of her forehead.   
"I-uh-"  
"Come here." Michael rose slowly from his chair and Mitsukai pushed away some more of the  
covers motioning him to lay down. He accepted and she buried her head in his chest.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Never to late to get some ass," Raphael thought and closed the door to Michael's bedroom.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note : " How do you like them apples? I think they're tasty but you'll have to give me a  
review, hehehe. This is NOT the last chapter ok? Please be patient while I work on the other one.  
It may be te last one. Who knows?" 


	9. Guardian Angel Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Angel Sanctuary characters, all rights reserved to Kaori Yuki.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 9  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
"What the hell am I thinking?" Thought Michael changing his position. Him and Mitsukai had  
been laying together for about 2 hours. Michael drifted off to sleep for a couple of minutes,  
but woke up a while ago, as for Mitsukai, she was sleeping like a rock.  
"She's bound to die. I know that, but I'm still letting her think I'm her tenshi. Her Shugotenshi."  
Mitsukai moaned a bit and brought her arm closer to her stomach.  
"She's probably dreaming again," he thought.   
"She doesn't look too happy. She should be glad to know that she's going to die soon. She didn't  
like her life and when Raphael was about to kill her she stepped right into it."   
She moved again and Michael had to change positions once more.  
"Is is me?" he thought.   
"Michael........" Michael looked down to see Mitsukai opening her eyes.  
"Nani?" He asked. She smiled brightly and pushed herself closer up to his face.  
"Arigatou." Slowly she closed her eyes again and layed her forehead against his.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Raphael layed the newspaper down on the coffee table.   
"Tomarrow Futoji should be in the paper. At least Mitsukai won't have to tell Mrs.Takai."  
He got up from the couch and walked over to Michael's bedroom door. He took a long sigh   
before opening it. Michael was still on the bed with Mitsukai. She looked better at least. Her  
head wasn't as red as it was before.  
"Mika-chan?" He whispered.  
"Don't call me that....." he heard as Michael got up and sat at the edge of the bed rubbing his  
temples.  
"How is she?" Raphael asked sitting down on the chair Michael had been sitting in.  
"Better. Still a little dazed though." Raphael nodded.  
Michael slowly sat up and pushed the blankets that fell off back on Mitsukai.  
"Is she still crying over Futoji?"  
"A bit." They both got up and headed out of the room. Michael took one last look at her  
before closing the door and placing his forehead on it. Raphael frowned.  
"Mika-chan---"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Michael.....Mitsukai's going to go to heaven. We're not going to fail this mission." Michael nodded  
and walked away from the door.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mitsukai sat up and grabbed her head. It was pounding.  
"Unnghh...." She slowly sat up looking around for Michael.  
"Mmmmmmmmm..." She got off the bed and tripped on the chair next to bed.  
"Shit." Mitsukai continued her cuss words until she got to the door and opened it. Raphael and  
Michael were in the living room playing a video game.  
"Your ass is grass!" Announced Michael moving hands to the control movements.  
"Not quite.........Oh.Shit.Dammit.You....Urgghh!" Michael threw his controller down and started  
a laughing fit as Raphael started to sweatdrop.  
"Having fun without me," Mitsukai said startling both of them. Michael smiled.  
"I kicked Raphael's ass." Mitsukai laughed.  
"Shut up Mika-chan!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"I'll call you bitch face."  
"Oh that's it!" Michael and Raphael got up in unison, but Mitsukai stopped them from fighting.  
"Come on. My head hurts." Raphael gave one last scowl before walking over to the closet.  
Mitsukai turned her gaze to Michael.  
"Arigatou." Michael nodded and Raphael came back with some aspirin.  
"Here," he said handing it to her. She quickly swallowed the pills and layed on the couch.  
"How much longer are you guys going to stay up?" she asked. Raphael smiled.  
"Depends. If you give me a nice lesson on how to 'fold' my sheets or until Michael calls me a  
bad name."  
"Cunt."  
"Well, I'm beat. Night guys." Raphael walked off towards his own bedroom. Mitsukai giggled.  
"I should be getting to bed soon," said Raphael stretching his arms out.  
"You?" He directed his gaze towards Mitsukai.  
"No. I just got up. Plus there's only two beds. I'll take the couch later." Michael nodded and  
walked to his bedroom.  
Mitsukai walked over to the nearest window. It was beating rain outside. She sighed and looked  
down at her hands that still had some of Futoji's blood on them.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note : "I know that Futoji's blood couldn't have traveled all the way over to Mitsukai  
but that's just the way I wrote it. Futoji and Mitsukai were actually a lot closer than what I made   
it seem." 


	10. Guardian Angel Final Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Angel Sanctuary characters, all rights reserved to Kaori Yuki.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 10  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Michael got out of bed wearily and stumbled over some of his clothes, barely making it to the  
door.  
"Morning." Announed Mitsukai dropping a bowl of cereal on the table. Michael sat down at  
the table.  
"Why did you make breakfast?" he asked ruffling his hair and leaving his hand on his face.  
"I didn't make breakfast. You bums don't having any food in this apartment. I just got  
up early and didn't have anything to do." Mitsukai layed two more bowls down and sat  
down herself. She didn't eat but looked at Michael with a bright smile. He kept on eating until  
he noticed she was staring at him.  
"Something on my face?" Mitsukai shook her head and mixed her cereal around with her spoon  
before answering.  
"No."  
"Then?"  
"Nothing. Just......nevermind."  
"What?"  
"Forget it." Michael stared at her for a moment before going back to his cereal again.  
"Morning people." Raphael said sitting at the table.  
"Thanks Mitsukai." She smiled and nodded at him.  
"You're welcome. I...um, was thinking maybe we could go out to the batting cages today  
and then we could go see a movie maybe, then afterwords------" Michael cut her off.  
"Mitsukai....." she set her spoon harder than she intended to.  
"I'm sorry that I'm not as anti-social as you two, but I really don't want to think about anything  
you both are going to say right now."  
"Mitsukai---"  
"Please!" She grabbed her glass of orange juice and clenched it in her hands.  
"Shugotenshi...."  
"Shugotenshi?" Raphael asked. Mitsukai stood up from the table and walked to the apartment  
door.  
"I'll die soon. You guys don't have to help."  
"Mitsukai!" She quickly walked out muffling Michael's voice. Swiftly she ran and let the rain  
soak her. She wasn't ready to die. Her Kinshi was dead. Her Futoji was dead.  
"Konnichiwa." Mitsukai haulted as she followed the voice.  
"Dare da?" she asked and a man stepped out from an alleyway.  
"Mitsukai ne?" he asked. She stepped back into a puddle.  
"Hai." He smiled.  
"I've been looking for you Tsuiraku."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Hey Mika-chan wait up!" Michael looked around a bit before turning around and giving  
Raphael a sour look.  
"Don't---"  
"I know, I know, don't call you that." Raphael placed his hands on his knees and began to breathe  
hard as Michael crossed his arms.  
"You don't think---" Raphael cut him off again.  
"No. She's smarter than that." Michael still wasn't satisfied.  
"That fucking bastard." He thought.  
"If he touches Mitsukai...." His mind wandered off once Raphael's pants for air faded.  
"Ok, I'm ready let's-----" Raphael was cut off by a woman's scream. They didn't have to think to  
know that they had to follow it.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mitsukai got thrown to the ground quickly before she could defend herself.  
"Dammit," she muttered as she clenched her fists, filling them full of mud and gravel.  
"Do you remember me?" Mitsukai closed her eyes.  
"N-no. No I don't remember you."  
"Come on, don't lie little Tsuiraku."  
"Stop calling me that!"  
"Why? Isn't that your name?"  
"No!" Mitsukai made an attempt to stand up but was quickly knocked over again by the man's  
blade.  
"Mitsukai!" Cautiously she looked up to see a blurry vision of Michael and Raphael. Michael  
had his fists clenched hard and Mitsukai could faintly see some blood pouring from his palm.  
"Get away from her Lucifer!" he yelled as he charged after him.  
"Michael!" Raphael wailed as Michael got knocked to the ground.   
"Lucifer......." Raphael mumbled to himself as he threw an energy ball of air at him. He easily dogded  
it and appeared in back of Raphael. He began to laugh as Raphael suddenly went down from  
Lucifer's swing. Michael got back up and gazed at his brother.  
"Fucking....Bitch..." He threw himself at him and succeded in punching him in the gut. Lucifer let  
out some air and backed up. Michael threw himself at his brother again and pummeled him onto  
the ground. He seemed to be succeding in causing Lucifer pain, he was even coughing up blood.  
"Enough!" Lucifer bolted his sword up in Michael's stomach.  
"Michael!" Mitsukai yelled and as if on cue he coughed up some blood. Lucifer rolled him off and  
walked towards Mitsukai.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Michael coughed up more blood watching it mix in with the rain.   
"Shugotenshi!" Slowly Michael managed to bring himself up and hold onto his wound. Lucifer had  
Mitsukai in a head lock.  
"No...." He stumbled clumsily over Raphael's frail body and looked up.  
"I'm your Guardian Angel......I-......p-protect.........y-ou." Mitsukai's figure was getting blurry and he   
held out a hand in a poor attempt to reach her. Lucifer smiled.  
"Tsuiraku. You are doomed to hell." He brought his sword up behind Mitsukai's neck and slowly  
pushed it through. She made an attempt to say something, but was cut off as she saw the  
sword on the other side of her neck. Poorly, she grabbed onto the blade and fiercly cut her hand.  
"Mitsukai...." Michael clenched his fists and tightened the grip on his wound. Lucifer slowly  
slipped the sword out of Mitsukai's hneck and let her body fall to the floor.  
Michael walked over to her fallen corpse and rolled her over. Blood was pouring out and her  
eyes were closed but he could understand the words she mouthed out to him.  
"My Guardian Angel."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note : "Well that's all folks! Thanks for reading my fanfiction. If you got lost somewhere in  
there, Futoji was actually Kinshi's reincarnated self, I know Raphael said he never came back, but  
he was wrong. Officially, no, Mitsukai's Guardian Angel wasn't Michael, but he let her believe it,  
kind of a last wish before her soul got doomed again. Anyway, thanks again! If you have any  
questions, comments, rants, or *gulp* flames, please send them to mika@koganei.zzn.com.  
Arigatou!" 


End file.
